(Storyline: Origin)(10) Year 17th, 18th
Year 17th In USArius, they have built the place that can be called The Happy house, where can feed the sexual desire of some kind of elite citizens. The girls here are all well educated, they have their job..... They can work here as ... "prostitute" if they like, as their part time job (remember now, they have use citizen scoring system for many years so don't ever think of that like pimp, or dirty & STD prostitute like in the 2000s).... Girls working here can also be robot, sure with feeling... most robot girl here work as the sex doll prostitute full time..... Angela, an intellectual girl, works here as her part time job. She was born in Australia. Her parent moved to Arius in year 5th. She graduated highschool in year 15th, studying and working during yeat 17th. She majors in gender studies and psychology. She works in the Happy house as her part time job, and not regularly (just when she has free time and want some fun) ------------ In a mystery building in USArius, near the border of Hobrinuk Angela is sitting in a chair, facing a middle-age man. Angela looks nervous.... The man hands her a profile... " Do you know why we use paper in these years ? Because that's the only way the Glasses (1) can't trace us" Angle opens the profile...that's the picture of QZA678 (2)... "Telecommunication advisor and head of cyber security, division Y5 of Arius Secret Service. Lethieunant in the Hobrinuk Federal war.... He is your target...." Angela looks at the man " No information known about his past.... Rumor that he works with the Orion intelligence, Illuminati.... not much.... His past... is the first you have to find out....." Angela remains silence. -------------- I come back after the victory in the war with the Hobrinuk. I have been working for the Secret Services of USArius for many years. After 3 victory war and so many victory in 17 years, now, I'm a hero in this nation. Me and Ava come to a party for the war hero. Ava stop and speak to some old woman (wives of other marshal in the USArius army). Now, a lot of young woman here admire me as I'm a war hero.... Yeah... that's totally right... I protect millions of life from the invasion of the enemy, I join the war to help the gov widen the land for human being, and many many more thing..... While Ava is speaking to other woman, I look around and smile erotically to some other Aryan girls around. They look at me in admire... But I have a special care on a gorgeous girl with the brunette hair eroticaly looks at me and smile. I turn back and tell Ava " I have some work to do" " OK" Ava just answers and keeps on speaking with the other women. Then I walk around to distract Ava and later approach her. She is speaking to someone and suddenly turn back and sees me standing near her " Oh, good evening Letieunant James Walker" " Hi... You look familiar, Am I know you ?" Me " Not sure" She smiles "But I know you too well. You're a hero. This nation own you" " Oh, please, no more" Angela turns right and look at Ava is standing faraway " Your wife is a beauitful woman" She says while looking straight to Ava " Actually, we're having an open relationship" Later that night, I have a night with Angela " I forget to ask you, where are you working right now ? " Me, after having sex " Here is my address" she shows me "But you can also find me in the Happy House... I work in there part time" Then she erotically touches and ruffle my chest "If the war hero like you visit the Happy House regularly, I'll work in there full time..." 2 months later, the USArius stops a coup from inside the government. One spaceship is attacked by a group of Hobrinuk pirate. The division led by Ava is responsible for the event. Later, the Secret Service change her position then narrow her power in the organization. And now, after 2 months with Angela, I decide to let her become my own assisstant to help me with heavy workload. ---------- I slowly open the wooden door, and Angela, in an office dress slowly walk inside. " Here is my office" I show her She looks around with her naive blue eyes.... This look melt my heart at this time. I don't know what's happening outside, I just know Angela. Then she turns back and sees me looking at her like a statue " What ?" She smiles "What happen to you ?" " Nothing.... Just.... I've just think of the next days when you're working with me in this office" She looks at me erotically and uses her finger to slowly touch in my chest " Am I going to distract you ?" " I'll try my best for not letting that happen" I grab her finger " We have a lot of work to do in the next day" ------------- Ava walks in a hurry in the corridor. She arrives at the door in front of my room. She put her hand in the fingerprint scan then scan her rentinal. The door opens and she gets inside. I'm kissing Angela inside and trying to "rape" her. She is smiling. I have already take off her bra and I'm grabbing her boobs. " What ? James ?" Ava I suddenly turn back while Angela is wearing her bra. " What are you doing ?" " I... I'm sorry" Ava smirks " You don't know what has just happened outside ?" " No.... I didn't get any V-code" " OK, we're done" Then Ava angrily leaves the room... After that day, Ava changes all the code in her apartment so that I can't get in. She doesn't want me to see her again. Year 18th The giant spaceship of the USArius now are very near the orbit of the Earth. Tension between the United gov and the USArius is escalating. Reference Glasses: slang used by the UN for the USArius Secret Services QZA678: James's name at this time V-code: some kind of emergency code for Arius Secret Service Category:Storyline: Origin